Being The Elite (Episode 35)
Being The Elite (Episode 35) is an episode from Season One of the Being The Elite YouTube show produced by Nick Jackson and The Young Bucks. It marks the first proper appearance of Marty Scurll who would go on to be a regular character later in the series. Characters *Nick Jackson *Matt Jackson *Marty Scurll *Kenny Omega *Virgil Locations *Pittsburgh, United States *Tokyo, Japan *Columbus, United States YouTube Description "Matt & Nick travel to Pittsburgh & Columbus for Ring of Honor Wrestling. Kenny makes his much anticipated return to Tokyo." Story Nick is picking up Matt to head to the airport for a late night flight. He talks about the hardest part of his job being having to leave his family behind on a regular basis. They duo park up in their usual airpot parking lot and Matt admits he can't even remember where they are heading. They hype their shows in Pittsburgh and Columbus and say that they are leaving a day and a half early to go and do some pre-tapes ahead of the shows. A brief travel montage follows. The Young Bucks arrive at the studios in Pittsburgh to do their pre-tapes and stand and shiver in the car park amidst the snow. Marty Scurll is there and says he isn't even wearing socks (showing his feet) as he's from England and is used to this sort of weather. Inside Matt watches Marty cutting his promos. Afterwards the trio head ot Cracker Barrel to eat and pick up some items in the restaurant's store. It was Marty's first ever visit to a Cracker Barrel and he says the food was to die for. In Tokyo, Kenny Omega is arriving at the airport before heading for final contract talks with New Japan Pro Wrestling. He speculates about what the year has in store for him. Back in the United States, Matt and Nick have hit the gym to warm up before their show. In Japan Kenny is being picked bu in a stretch limo from the airport. He says he's not had this sort of reception before but things have changed since Wrestle Kingdom and he likes what they have become. Back in the States, The Bucks are at the arena and watch the early bouts from the back of the hall. Backstage Matt says that they will be wrestling two matches, including the main event, which is followed by images from the show. Kenny has now finished his interviews and is about to shoot a commercial on a Tokyo rooftop so he is wrapped up warm to avoid the freezing temperatures. He insists that he wants to get it over with quickly so that he can get back inside. We watch Kenny going through his lines for the advert. The next day The Bucks are about to set off for their next stop. Nick recounts their performance the night before and says that they met up with Virgil backstage and footage follows of Matt and Nick chatting with Virgil before he does a promo rant for the cameras. Today they are driving to Columbus for another show. At the pre-show meet-and-greet they get fans to promote The Bucks merchandise store. After the show Matt and Nick are back in their hotel room. Matt has run a bath as he is a bit sore having picked up some knocks during their match. He says their bout against War Machine that night was their best of the year so far. Notes This is the first full appearance of Marty Scurll. He had previously been glimpsed in match footage in earlier episodes but this is his first time in front of the Being The Elite camera. Category:Episodes Category:Season One episodes Category:Nick Jackson/Appearances Category:Matt Jackson/Appearances Category:Marty Scurll/Appearances Category:Kenny Omega/Appearances Category:Pittsburgh (Location) Category:Tokyo (Location) Category:Columbus (Location)